Our Left Hands
by Ciel Phantomhive93
Summary: The person I like sits next to me. I don't have the courage to start a conversation with him, but I wonder if he'll notice the message I secretly wrote for him on my left hand  based on the manga Hidarite no Love Letter


**Our left hands Ichigo X Rukia**

_**My name is Rukia Kuchiki. **_

_**There is someone I like.**_

_**I sit next to this boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a very popular guy. He is always surrounded by people. I don't have the courage to start a conversation with him, but I wonder if he has ever noticed me.**_

Rukia looks over at him and once again he is surrounded by all of his friends and laughing with them. _Wah! He looks so bright today!_ She thought. Rukia gets out of her seat when the bell goes for class to start. One of Ichigo's friends was in the way so she couldn't grab her books out of her bag.

"E-Excuse me," she shyly whispers.

"And then, Listen up!" one of his friends says and bumps into her.

"Eh? Eh? Yes?" responds Rukia. The boy looks at her strangely.

"I said that to Ichigo, not you." Rukia blushes from embarrassment at what he said. Ichigo turns to see what was going on.

"Morning Rukia," says Ichigo.

Rukia quickly sits down and responds "G-good morning."

_**Ichigo Kurosaki is the most popular guy in our class. He's the only one who would call my name and greet me, even though I don't stand out at all. He sits next to me. That's the only connection between us…**_

"All right, settle down class is starting," says the teacher.

Rukia looks over at Ichigo from the corner of her eye and sees Ichigo staring at her. She quickly looks back down at her desk.

'Am I being to conscious of him' she thought to herself. She glanced back at him and he is still staring at her.

"Hey, what's that thing you wrote on your left?" he asks.

"Eh? Eh? This is…" says Rukia trying to think of something to say. The teacher then looks over and throws a piece of chalk at Ichigo's head.

"Kurosaki! Don't look away from the board during a lecture!" yells the teacher. The whole class turns around and laughs at him even Rukia had to hide her laughter by covering her mouth. Ichigo looks over and sees her smiling.

"Is that a memo for things you need to buy?" whispers Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"You're so interesting Rukia," smiles Ichigo. In that moment Rukia blushed and turned to look back down at her desk.

"N-No I'm not."

_**He struck a conversation with me for the first time.**_

**The next day….**

'It might have been stupid of me. It's not like he'll talk to me just because I wrote a memo on my hand again' thought Rukia. She glanced over at Ichigo and to her surprise he had written a note on his hand saying 'You wrote another memo today.'

"Kurosaki-kun, your hand!" yells Rukia.

"Hmm? What is it, Kuchiki? Do you have a question?" asks the teacher.

"Ah, N-no I don't." Ichigo scribbles another note on his arm and shows rukia.

'Don't talk when the lecture is going on' it read. Rukia blushes and scribbles a note on her arm and shows Ichigo: 'Why are you writing on your hand?'

Ichigo writes another replying: 'Let's talk with each other using our left hand.' Rukia smiles and blushes at Ichigo.

_**He sits next to me. I thought that was our only connection… but to think that we're also connected through our left hands…**_

Later that day in art class we had to do landscaping pictures outside. Rukia sat out on a small hill. Ichigo walks over and sees her giggling about something.

"What are you laughing at? Can I sit next to you and draw?" he asks, "Since we have so much free time during sketching lessons."

"Wh-ah"

Rukia looks up in shock and just as Ichigo is about to sit down next to her she tries to get up and walk away but Ichigo grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

"Why are you running away?" He takes her sketch book and looks through it.

"Wow, I knew it, you're so good at drawing?" says Ichigo looking at her cartoons, "You're better at drawing than at talking, Rukia."

"T-that's not true. But…I'm boring when I talk." Rukia quickly realizes she shouldn't have said that in front of Ichigo.

_**He went out of his way to talk to me, and yet, I'm saying about myself that I'm boring… **_

"What's that about?" says Ichigo. He then grabs a paintbrush and paints Rukia's face.

**_Eh?_**

"Wha-Wai," yells Rukia pushing Ichigo away.

"Don't say that you're boring."

"What are you doing, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Those who say themselves are boring should be punished," says Ichigo as he grabs her arm and paints a line on it.

"Well, It's not like I already know you that well, but.." he said grinning.

"Kyaah! N-no! Stop!" laughs Rukia "It's ticklish! Ahahaha!"

Ichigo stares at her. "…You're so cute when you smile,"he smiles "You're really cute when you smile Rukia-san. You should smile more."

Rukia blushes and puts her hands over mouth.

_**What should I do? I'm so happy and embarrassed. I want to run away Kurosaki-kun.**_

Rukia looks down to hide her embarrassment and Ichigo reaches out his hand toward her but he jerks his hand back when he hears his friends calling his name.

Ichigo and Rukia turn around and see Keigo and Mizuiro walking towards them.

"What the, so you're here?" says Keigo, "I mean, why are you with Kuchiki-san?"

"Wah! What's with your face?" asks Mizuiro, "Why do you have paint all over your face?"

"Oh yeah, you always have something written on your hand, right?" asks Keigo.

"Wai-you…" stutters Ichigo.

"I just don't get what plain girls like her think," says Mizuiro, "Don't tell me, you like Ichigo, Kuchiki-san?"

Keigo and Mizuiro start laughing at her. Rukia blushes but doesn't say anything. Ichigo looks over at her. Rukia looks at Ichigo but quickly looks down at the ground hiding her embarrassment.

"You two… Don't be rude to Rukia-san," says Ichigo glaring at Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Eh? Ichigo?" says Keigo in shock.

"It's not like that!" cried Rukia, "I don't like Kurosaki-kun!"

_**Ever since then,**_

_**He stopped writing messages for me on his left-hand.**_

_**I'm an idiot.**_

_**The truth is I like him.**_

**_But I can't tell him just that simple sentence…_**

The next in class Rukia looks over at Ichigo and he ignores her. She then closes her eyes and rests her head on her arms on the desk.

_**There's a strong smell… on the back of my hand, I can feel the hard pressure of a marker.**_

_**What is Kurosaki-kun writing on my hand?**_

_**What is he….?**_

Rukia looks up and glances at her hand and to her surprise he had drawn a ring on her left ring finger.

"You're….joking…." said Rukia.

"Of course I'm not joking, you airhead," answers Ichigo.

The teacher at the front of the class pegs a piece of chalk at Ichigo's head for talking during class.

"Damn, that hurts," said Ichigo. He thens picks up a pen and writes a message on his hand. It read: I'm not joking. He turns back and scribbles another: I've always been interested in you when I saw the memo you wrote on your hand. And another: I was really happy that I finally had a chance to talk to you.

Rukia tears up and says out loud "I didn't mean it….I like you, Ichigo-kun." The whole class turns around and even the teacher who was writing on the blackboard drops his chalk in shock.

"I have always liked you."

"Eh? No way! What did she just say," yells the entire class in shock, "Rukia-san says she likes Ichigo." Ichigo looks at her and smiles.

"Rukia, I've always thought you were cute… like how you always blush, and how you like me with all you have….I've liked you all this time…."

**THE END**


End file.
